‘PremA280’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing ‘Braeburn’ (not patented)×‘Royal Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121). The cross was made at Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. ‘PremA280’ has been asexually propagated, and has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations.